


In Other Words

by AlyKat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, I Tried..., M/M, My artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: Art work
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	In Other Words

**Author's Note:**

> I know my art work isn't as fluid and loose as everyone elses, but I do try and I do work hard on them, and it's really depressing having a bachelors degree in fine arts and not being able to create anything that has people excited over. But, I tried...?

__

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On a-Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby kiss me_

_[...]_

_In other words, I love you_


End file.
